


For Protection

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Circus, Drabble Collection, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Charlotte prefers the company of unicorns to people.





	For Protection

**Author's Note:**

> AU Unicorn Trainer Charlotte | Popclaw

Charlotte trains unicorns for the Magical and Marvellous Vought Circus; she likes them more than people. They are pure, intelligent creatures who don't lie, and unlike humans, they don't revel in bloodshed.

She has trained them since she was a child, Charlotte making them perform for people's entertainment, but it provides them safety from hunters. Protection from death meant a sacrifice of freedom.

Unlike others, she doesn't use pain to make them do stuff. The soft, white beautiful creatures are smart, and the only incentive they need is kindness with the occasional peanut butter smeared rose petals for a treat.


End file.
